Mac and Riley
by MarenMary93
Summary: Mac and Riley, title basically says it all I guess. Don't know if this will be a oneshot or a collection of oneshots, or a full lenght story for that matter. Hope you'll like it.
1. First kiss pt1

**Okay, it's been a long time coming. I've been low-key shipping Mac and Riley since the start, and ep 2x03 finally pushed me over the edge. Hope you'll have some fun reading this.**

"Quick. Kiss me!" Riley whispered as she pressed herself against Mac.

They had been working together long enough now not to question what the other ones asked, at least when it was fairly reasonable. So he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and bent down to kiss her.

He understood why when five big-ass guys rushed past them, looking like they wanted to twist someone's neck off.

"Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable…" Riley blushed once they came apart.

Mac nodded, with the same pink tint to his cheeks, "Captain America? Winter Soldier?"

Riley chuckled and nodded, "Exactly…"

Mac smirked and looked in the direction the five guys had disappeared, "Looks like it worked though…"

Riley nodded again, "We better get going."

Mac nodded, "Yeah… We better."

MACGYVER2016MACGYVER2016

You know that split second before everything goes to shit? That split second where the air seems to vibrate and tingle with the promise of trouble. This was that moment. Mac could feel it.

Mac was almost done prepping a homemade grenade, when it felt like the air started smelling of copper, or iron.

His legs gave out and he yelped on his way down.

Then he realized what had happened.

MACGYVER2016MACGYVER2016

Riley crawled on her knees and elbows through the labyrinth of crates and supplies. They were taking heavy fire, and she was sure she had just heard Mac cry out. She needed to get to him, make sure he was okay.

She cussed as she felt a bullet whistle through her messy ponytail. She crawled on, but brought a hand up to check for blood. It came back clean.

Another ten yards and she reached Mac, and it was a good thing she did too.

"Mac, Oh my God Mac!"

Mac gasped in an attempt to keep relatively quiet as he tried to push down on a gushing bullet wound roughly two inches above his right elbow.

Riley untied her bandana, swirled it around to make a tight band and wrapped it around Mac's bicep.

"Are you hit anywhere else?" Riley demanded, giving Mac a onceover.

"No…" Mac groaned out, grimacing as Riley tightened the knot directly over the entrance wound. There was no exit. "Crap, it hurts!"

"Shhh…" Riley hushed, pressing a couple of fingers against his lips. "Try not to make too much noise…"

Mac winced and nodded, then he tried to cradle his arm and flinched as the movement jarred his injury. "Could you help me a little bit with this?"

"What do you need me to do?" Riley whispered, ready to help.

"I need some sort of sling to keep my arm still…" Mac grimaced.

Riley nodded, and shrugged out of her zipper jacket. She tied the sleeves together, glancing up at Mac.

MACGYVER2016MACGYVER2016

Mac felt one corner of his mouth curve upward in a small smile despite the tremendous pain he was in, "Improvise…"

"Hm?"

"Nothing…" Mac chuckled, "You're improvising…"

Riley smiled and looked down at Mac's arm, "How do you wanna do this?"

"I don't know Ri…" Mac frowned, "Arm in first, then over neck?"

She nodded and started to put the improvised sling on from Mac's left side. Which quickly proved to be unpractical, so she moved over to his right instead.  
Which also proved to be a less than perfect way of putting on the sling.

"Hey Ri…" Mac cleared his throat and looked up at her. She nodded. "Maybe it would be better if we tried to put it on face-to-face?"

"Like if I'm in front of you when I try to help you with it?"

Mac nodded a bit, and Riley went on to straddle Mac's legs.

MACGYVER2016MACGYVER2016

She had her left hand supporting his arm and her right hand trying to get the 'strap' over his head, when she saw Mac about to cry out in pain.

Both of her hands were occupied with the sling, and it was kinda crucial for them that Mac didn't make too much noise.

Without really thinking, she leaned forward and placed her lips against his. She could feel his surprise, but Mac kept silent.

A couple of seconds later, she felt his left hand wrap around her waist and tug her slightly closer.

She parted her lips a little bit, and he reacted to it. She felt like something was bubbling in her chest.

MACGYVER2016MACGYVER2016

He almost didn't notice when she slipped the strap part of the sling over his head and eased his right arm down to rest in the improvised sling against his torso.

He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when Riley's lips lifted away from his.

"What… Was that?" he whispered as his left hand traveled back down and rested against her thigh.

She blushed and brushed away a curl, "I needed to make sure you didn't make a lot of noise, and my hands were busy… I hope you don't mind…"

"Mind?" Mac swallowed, "Feel free to shut me up any time you'd like…"

Riley smiled, leaned forward again and placed a quick peck on his cheek before looking directly at him. "Did you manage to finish what you planned on making? Or should we just get out of here…?"

Mac nodded, "Made a grenade, just needs to be lit up and thrown…"

"Alright, do you have a lighter or some matches?"

Mac nodded, "Right pocket of my pants… But it's a pretty long throw…"

Riley nodded, "I can make it…"

"You sure?"

"I had football-crazy Jack Dalton as a dad for a couple of years. –He also loves baseball…"

Mac chuckled, and winced when his arm hurt when his chest and waist moved with the laughter. "Alright, go for it!"

 **Okay… Hope I made you smile. Have a nice day!**


	2. First kiss pt2

**Okay, so y'all liked that? NICE! Now, what am I gonna do for this chapter?**

"How much longer?" Riley asked Jack over her shoulder, her main focus was on Mac.

"About 25 minutes to the airfield…" Jack answered, "How's he doing back there?"

"I'm doing fine!" Mac answered for himself, "There's no reason to baby me like this!"

"Oh, I beg to differ, kid! You just got shot! That's not nothing!" Jack called back as he sped down the old gravel road.

The Lada Niva, sorry –that was the vehicle they had managed to _borrow_ this time, hit a sharp pothole, bounced on its wheels for a good couple of yards, before Jack regained control over it.

"SON OF A…" Mac sucked in air, and squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to keep from emptying his stomach, or pass out.

"Sorry kid…"

"Never. Mind."

MACGYVER2016MACGYVER2016

Riley placed a hand on Mac's thigh, he looked up. "How are you doing?"

"Hurts a bit…" he admitted, before flashing one of those brilliant smiles of his, "Helps a bit to think about that thing you did…"

Riley tried to hide her smile, "What do you have in mind?"

"Oh…" he blushed, "You know, when you needed me to shut up… Good improvising…"

Riley chuckled and hid her face behind one of her hands. "Yeah, guess it was one of my better improvised moments…"

"I liked it…"

Her heart almost stopped, he sounded dead-serious and she didn't know how to respond. She had really enjoyed it, truth be told she had waited for a chance to do something like that forever.

"Hey. You okay?" he whispered, low enough that it was possible that Jack wouldn't pick up on it. "Am I making this weird?"

She nodded and let it merge into shaking her head. "Fine. I'm fine… And no, you're not making this anymore weird than it already is…"

Mac nodded.

"I liked it too…" she then admitted, looking down at her hand on Mac's thigh.

"Great…" he almost whispered and winked at her. "What do you say we go out together when we get back home…?"

"I think your arm needs to be looked at…"

"After that…" Mac dipped his head, "You, me, no one else… What do you say?"

"You serious?"

Mac nodded.

"Yes."

He smiled.

She smiled.

"How's it going back there? Everything good? You're quiet!"

Both Riley and Mac broke out laughing, and Mac ended up cussing when it jarred his arm.

"Yeah, we're good Jack…" Mac managed to choke out when he regained control, then he looked over at Riley who was still laughing, "We're great…"

"Good. Lemme know if that changes…"

"Yeah, okay…" Mac cleared his throat and nodded, "How long until we get there?"

"About 15 minutes buddy…" Jack answered, "Sorry I can't do anything about this bumpy road…"

"Don't worry 'bout it, as long as you get us there, I'm good."

"That's good kid…"

 **Okay, hope you liked this little added bit.**


End file.
